


Useless Pill.

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Only A Few Months [19]
Category: South Park
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Series: Only A Few Months [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649425
Kudos: 5





	Useless Pill.

" God Damn it Dad!" I grunt, pacing back and forth in this damp, small, dark alleyway. " I have nothing else to do! I-I can't go back there, I'd have to ask his permission first, but now he hates my guts so I can't even do that!"   
For a little while I just yell and shout, kicking the walls in frustration, I finally come to a conclusion, I need to call Phillip. Not much else I can do.

The first time I call he doesn't pick up, but by the 18th time he finally answers the phone.

" YOU BLOODY PILLOCK! WHAT. DO. YOU. NEED?!?!" Yikes. His voice is more high-pitched then usual, even squeaky.

" Jeez don't yell! I'm not the one who didn't answer the phone a million times!"

" I'm not the one who called a million times! What do you want?! Don't expect do get it after what you just did you moron! Why're you even calling? Just leave me alone!" He shouts. I swear, his voice seems so tight and sobbish. It's so uncanny.

".... Were you crying?" 

" What? NO! No I was not! I'm not a pussy like you!" Damn, what's up with people calling me a pussy?! Phillip sure is angry, he obviously doesn't want to tlak to me. I won't give up that easily! If I'm going to help him get away from Stan Marsh I have to make up with him!

" Phillip, calm down, act like an adult-"

" ME?! Act like an adult?! If anyone should grow up it's you sir! Relentlessly dissing my friends, not listening to me, and-and much more!!! ..... Listen here you man-slag why don't you just stop?! I appreciate you doing all this for me, but can't you just do it in peace??? Do it in peace and just, just I don't know...-" Phillip hung up. His voice got higher with every word he said, but it wasn't a natural cut off, something happened. He's not safe. HOLY SHIT HE ISN'T SAFE!

I don't care what the FUCK is happening or how mad Phillip may be at me, I was dashing my ass over to his house, right that minute. No second thoughts, no looking back. For all I know he's dead, gone, forever. I'd never get to see him again. I'm just running and running. Out of that alleyway, onto the sidewalk, into a brick wall, onto the street, on top of a car, until I was at his apartment complex.

His light are on. But it's like 7 in the morning. Phillip never has lights on at this time, to save energy. Someone's there.  
I struggle to get the get out of my boot, I keep it there for situations like this. Not that I thought it would actually happen.  
His apartment seems so far up, far enough that someone could kill him! It's probably that douche Stan Marsh again! If I could just get a grip on him!!! I gotta' get there. And fast. I run up hose stupid rusty metal stairs at the speed of light, getting to his door, key in hand. I jam it into the keyhole. Right before I turn the key I hear a loud _CRASH_. Then a yip. HEY THAT'S PHILLIP'S STUPID YIP!  
I charge through the door.

" D-Damien! Step back... G-Go away! I don't want you getting hurt! AH-"


End file.
